bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 36: Common ground: Order of The Reapers. Part One
The name hit me. And not like a punch in the gut type of hit. This one went lower. Like someone shot me in my kneecaps. Mortimer was returning. The woman who set her minions on Stalaria. Who had rendered me useless in the fight against her. What did she want from us? "She has made it obvious she is after the demonis siblings. All of them." Getsuga said, glancing at the new eight. Rayne stood up. His face showing no emotion as he walked and stood in front of Getsuga. "So what can we do?" He asked, emotion still evading his features. He had a feel to him. The kind to make you feel like you could rely on him. The same feel Sarah had to her. I could only hope the brawler I found, if I ever found one at all, would have the same heart as these two. "We can only fight. The new eight will stay with you all. Shade, until this is over, you will stay in Stalaria with your siblings. Sarah. You, Briana, Senterra, and Gaia must as well."Getsuga pointed to them accordingly. "But what about Crescentia!" Sarah screamed at him. Furious that he had asked her to practically abandon her city. "We will keep it under close watch. We promise" Getsuga assured her. "The new eight will be assigned to one of the three brawlers." No one objected. "Stellarah, Frost, Bokurai, Ignis, and Death will all follow under Rayne. Allagar, Shade, and Salahar will all follow under Sarah. Volcan will follow under Briana." He assigned us without a thought it seemed.. I was a powerhouse, seeing what Rayne's guardians could do, shouldn't I have gone with him? "No. You shouldn't" Mentaru started, once again reading my thoughts. A memory played in my head. I was back in Stalaria, trapped in Mortimer's spiritual bubble. Watching Stalaria fall under fire. "Tell me" Mentaru began "Where is Sheath?" I couldn't find her, she was nowhere to be found. But in a flash I saw her standing in front of me in the sky, in front of my spiritual bubble that Mortimer had encased me in. She knew what was going on the entire time. But why didn't I know about this before? How come I couldn't see her in that memory until I watched it again with specific instructions to look for her? "Fit the pieces" Mentaru ordered. "Treat it as a puzzle" He was trying to make me understand, he really was. But how could I''' put a puzzle together when you've taken the cover with the picture on it and tore it to shreds and burned it to ash? "Not the best way to put that." He realized and shook his head. "Okay, baby steps." He said to himself. "Sheath is the one that Rayne uses most. She can rarely be seen in battle because?" He streatched the last word signifying me to answer. "She's fast?" I questioned "Yes!" He shouted. "Rayne is a stealthy battler, you are destined for power. Sarah can cover that '''and add defense to keep you alive." He seemed sure of the decision to place me with her. I was certain I could count on Sarah as my brawler. For now. But it wasn't going to be permanent. Regardless, I was stuck with the order. "We will be taking our leave soon." Getsuga said, obviously worried for our safety. "Sheath, we trust you will protect these people?" He asked, as if he was unsure. "Of course!" She smiled. Her Sakabato began glowing a bright purple. "You have my word." Co-Author's note Yes, I know this goes at the top, but I'm switching it up. Don't like it? Too bad :p Raining Blood has been a fun thing to work on for me. It's kept me from A)being distracted by pointless things at school. AND B) from snapping and beating the crap out of some ^^. I would just like to let you all know that we have been planning a special Chapter 50 celebration. 50 chapters is a big accomplishment. But wait, you say. Why begin planning a 50th chapter celebration before you've even hit 40. Well I have 43 written now, so I've decided why not go ahead and start. On another note. Raining Blood will be continued after it reaches its final chapter. Thats right, Raining Blood isn't a one shot story. The next book will be called 'Everlasting' I will post its prologue with one of the upcoming chapters. Say chapter 40? So yea. Thanks for reading ^^ Category:Blog posts